Historial de Contacto
by Iodesu
Summary: Ya ha pasado un mes y todo lo que nos ha pasado es digno de ser contado. Es como contar una historia, la historia de nuestro contacto. Créditos de la imagen: Mikachine, en Tumblr: mikachine./post/164560068882/


_Hola! Este soy yo tratando de escribir algo TodoIida (o IidaTodo, realmente no tuve en cuenta el orden a la hora de escribir), estoy tratando con parejas raras y combinaciones poco exploradas en el fandom, así que aquí está uno de mis intentos por explotar estas posibilidades._

 _Esto es un capítulo único donde hablo de la historia de una relación que apenas va empezando._

 _Puede que haya pecado de OoC, pero al menos creo que plasmo perspectivas de estos personajes pocas veces planteadas, así que espero le den una oportunidad y sea de su agrado._

 _Sin más que agregar, los dejo leer._

* * *

 **Historial de Contactos**

En toda su vida nunca algo se le había salido tanto de las manos, nunca se le habían desbordado tanto los sentimientos.

Ahora que se ponía a verlo en su calendario, había pasado exactamente un mes desde que él y Shouto estaban juntos.

Suponía que debían hacer algo especial por el día, así lo dictaban las normas sociales que, si bien nadie había escrito, Tenya había visto en otras relaciones y por tanto eran prueba suficiente de que debían seguirse.

Un mes apenas, pero todo lo que había pasado ya era digno de ser contado.

Al despertar y terminar su riguroso ritual de aseo personal matutino, tomó el celular que ya estaba iluminándose con un mensaje. No le costó mucho acostumbrarse a recibir siempre el mismo mensaje de la misma persona, nunca antes le habían deseado los buenos días de manera tan diligente y constante. A Tenya le gustaba eso.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba, al desbloquear el móvil la pantalla inició en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado la noche anterior: la conversación con Todoroki. _"Buenos días, Iida. :D",_ al principio, le parecía rara la manera tan natural en la que Shouto enviaba caras y emoticones en sus mensajes. A comparación de cómo se comportaba en persona, el uso de esas cosas en sus mensajes era algo de lo más curioso. Pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, le estaba empezando a agarrar cariño a los mensajes matutinos.

" _Buenos días, Todoroki-kun."_ Para Iida, la formalidad y los buenos modos iban primero.

Se puso a pensar en el día. Era sábado y era su aniversario de un mes, definitivamente era una buena excusa para verse con Shouto.

Después de tender y dejar en orden su habitación, bajó para hacerse el desayuno.

Ya estando en eso, el teléfono vibró. Tenya se apresuró en ver el nuevo mensaje.

" _¿Sabes qué día es hoy? :o"_

" _Por supuesto que lo sé."_ Pensó y eso mismo le respondió a Todoroki. _"Debemos hacer algo especial para el día de hoy."_ Escribió un segundo mensaje.

" _Claro que sí, me encantaría :)"_ recibió respuesta al instante. _"¿Pasas por mi?"._

" _De acuerdo, paso a las 4:00 pm."_ Ya tenían una cita.

Revisó el reloj y eran las 10:00 am. Así que se puso a hacer aseo de la casa, terminó y dieron las 12:00 pm.

Ya no había nada que hacer.

No era de los que acostumbraban a ver TV, pero en vista de que no había nada mejor por hacer, se sentó en el sofá y la encendió.

Pasó canales sin ver siquiera su contenido y empezó a recapitular. Ya había pasado un mes completo, 30 días desde que Todoroki le pidió que fueran pareja.

Aunque para ser sincero, Tenya ya era consciente de las miradas que Todoroki le dirigía. Desde su asiento, en cada clase, sentía los ojos ajenos clavados en su nuca, era una sensación punzante e insistente. Así que un buen día, se puso de pie en un receso entre clases, caminó hasta el asiento de Shouto y abiertamente le dijo:

" _Todoroki-san, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes decirla con confianza, soy el delegado de la clase y mi deber es ayudarte en lo que sea que te esté aquejando"_

En ese momento no lo notó, pero ahora que se ponía a recordarlo, de la mitad izquierda de Todoroki empezó a emanar vapor, como si estuviera a punto de incendiarse. Shouto le dijo que no pasaba nada y huyó fuera del salón. Iida recuerda que se había quedado ahí parado con una sonrisa de suficiencia, definitivamente él era el mejor delegado de clase.

La siguiente clase había iniciado y Todoroki volvió al aula a mitad de la misma. A Iida le pareció raro todo lo que estaba pasando con su compañero y ese mismo día se decidió a hablar con él, porque eso hacían los delegados de clase.

Al terminar el día, se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió al asiento de Shouto con el fin de descubrir lo que estaba pasando. Él estaba guardando todo en su mochila, pero al ver que Iida se acercaba pareció que le entró una urgencia por apresurarse y salir huyendo del salón.

─Todoroki-kun. ─llamó mientras se acercaba, Shouto pareció rendirse en su huida. Sólo se le quedó viendo, no respondió nada. ─¿Cómo estás? ─una pregunta tranquila para iniciar la conversación.

─B-Bien. Bueno, no realmente. ─aceptó. No lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

Iida puso su mejor disposición para escuchar y ayudar.

─¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ─Todoroki de a poco elevó la cabeza.

─Hay algo que ha estado molestándome últimamente.

─Entiendo. Es por eso que estuviste mirándome en clase, ¿necesitabas mi ayuda?

─No realmente. O sea… ─Shouto parecía olvidar como hilar una oración coherente. ─Si te estaba mirando. Pero digamos que… ─se quedó en silencio y lo miro fijo, a los ojos. En ese momento Iida recuerda que nunca había visto una mirada así. Era una mezcla de valentía, pero sus ojos también parecían temblar de temor, una mezcla extraña de emociones podía ver en los ojos ajenos. ─El problema eres tú, Iida.

Se quedó impactado, y empezó a mover sus brazos de manera casi histérica.

─¿Y-Yo? Pero, ¿cómo, Todoroki-kun? ¿he hecho algo malo o te has sentido mal por mi culpa? ─en ese momento, Iida había tratado de recordar algún momento, alguna situación en la que haya generado un problema para su colega, pero nada se le había ocurrido.

─De hecho si, hiciste algo malo. ─Tenya estaba listo para escucharlo y mucho más listo para disculparse por lo que sea que hubiera hecho. ─El problema es ser tú. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

Iida se había sentido abiertamente confundido.

─N-No entiendo bien. ¿A qué te refieres?

─Verás, es complicado. ─Todoroki siguió mirándolo. ─Nunca había sentido algo por alguien de esta manera. Es raro, es como si tuvieras algo especial que me da curiosidad y me da ganas de conocer, por eso es que te miro tanto. No sé qué es y ya lleva tiempo que me pasa. ¿Qué es eso tan especial que tienes que llama tanto mi atención? Con eso es que quiero que me ayudes.

Iida empezó a comprender.

─Y-Ya veo…lo que quieres entonces es acercarte a mí, ¿no es así? ─Tal vez Todoroki no era capaz de comprender lo que estaba sintiendo, pero Iida sí.

Shouto estaba enamorado de él.

Cuando preguntó eso, pudo ver cómo los ojos del otro (que no lo dejaban de ver en ningún momento) se hacían más grandes y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro. Nunca lo había visto sonreir así, de manera tan natural.

─S-Si. Por alguna razón eso es justo lo que quiero. No tenía idea hasta que lo dijiste. ─al parecer, Todoroki tenía problemas expresando sus sentimientos. Iida podía ayudarle con eso.

Hasta cierto punto, daba ternura.

─¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? ─había que empezar con algo y caminar con Todoroki hasta su casa sonaba a un buen inicio.

─Si. Gracias. Tengo mis cosas listas ya. ─dijo y se puso de pie, caminando fuera del salón. Iida lo siguió.

En todo el camino, a Iida no se le había ocurrido nada de qué hablar y buscar en su cabeza algún tema de conversación era cansado.

─ ¿Puedo preguntar cosas sobre ti? Tengo curiosidad. ─dijo Shouto, directo al grano.

─C-Claro, si puedes. ─estaban caminando por la acera, la luz de la tarde estaba empezando a esconderse. Aún faltaba buen tramo para llegar a casa del otro, al menos eso había dicho.

─ ¿Qué haces durante las tardes? Mientras no entrenamos o estamos de prácticas, tu sabes.

─Ah, eso… ─hizo una recapitulación de sus días normales. ─Por lo general estoy en casa, ayudo a mi mamá a limpiar y paso tiempo con mi hermano, después de su incidente debemos cuidar de él y estar atentos. ─terminó. ─ ¿Y tú? ─devolver las preguntas era una buena manera de no dejar morir el tema.

─Yo siempre entreno. ─dijo demasiado serio. ─No tengo días libres. ─aquello ya había sonado triste.

Tal vez lo que necesitaba Shouto era alguien que lo escuchara.

─Se acerca el fin de semana. ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo con nuestros compañeros? ─propuso. De alguna manera eso ayudaría a Todoroki.

─Estoy de acuerdo, pero… ─Shouto pensó en lo siguiente que iba a decir. ─Sólo quiero ir contigo.

─A-Ah. ─definitivamente le gustaba a Todoroki. No sabía qué hacer con eso. ─Si eso quieres, por mí está bien. ─si eso ayudaba a su compañero, estaba dispuesto.

─Mi hermana me contó sobre una pista de patinaje que acaba de abrir y tengo muchas ganas de ir. ─Todoroki volteó a mirarlo, como si estuviera rogando que Iida dijera que si, aunque lo hiciera sin darse cuenta.

─Está bien entonces, te acompaño. ─Iida le sonrió y Todoroki dibujo de nuevo una sonrisa en su rostro.

─Mañana es sábado. ¿Podemos? ─de nuevo, Shouto parecía esperar otro "si".

─Sí. Está bien. ─respondió mientras se acercaban a una vivienda grande, parecida a un templo con un gran portón de metal.

─Esta es mi casa. Aquí nos separamos. Nos vemos mañana. ─Todoroki señaló el gran portón y le dio la despedida a Iida con la mano.

Tal vez en ese momento no lo sabía, pero Todoroki básicamente le había pedido una cita a Tenya.

Iida recuerda que esa noche estuvo demasiado nervioso. ¿Cómo debía vestirse? ¿Debía ir en un plan de cita o debería fingir que Todoroki solo quería ser su amigo de verdad? ¿De qué debían hablar? ¿Qué debía hacer si Todoroki trataba de abordarlo de manera tan atrevida y directa tal y como lo había hecho en el salón de clases?

Pero principalmente, ¿por qué estaba dejando que todo esto pasara?

Tal vez además de querer ayudarlo como delegado de la clase, Todoroki también le atraía.

¿Era eso posible? ¿Dos hombres gustándose? Bueno, era cierto que esos tabúes y líneas estaban desdibujándose en la sociedad de a poco, pero… ¿a él le gustaban los hombres?

En el pasado le habían atraído si acaso dos chicas y no había sido realmente significativo lo que había sucedido en ese entonces. Ahora era distinto y mucho más raro…

Le preguntó a Tensei sobre el asunto, siempre podía recurrir a su hermano.

─Si lo que dices sobre tu compañero es así, tal vez si debas prestarle ayuda para que pueda darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, y una vez que suceda, sé que sabrás que hacer, sólo tienes que seguir el instinto y no darle tantas vueltas. Siente, no pienses. ─le había dicho.

─Tienes razón, nii-san. Gracias por el consejo. ─y así, ya más tranquilo, se fue a dormir.

Despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose demasiado nervioso. Toda la mañana estuvo lidiando con la duda de qué debería usar para la… ¿cita? Todavía se debatía y preguntaba si su salida era una cita realmente.

Se acercaba la hora y los nervios empezaban a aumentar.

Salió rumbo a la casa del otro, iba a pasar a recogerlo.

Al volver a enfrentarse con ese gran portón, tocó el timbre y sonó una voz del otro lado.

─ ¿Si? ¿Quién? ─Iida reconoció la voz de Shouto.

─Soy yo. Iida.

─Ah, ya mismo salgo. ─respondió del otro lado.

Acto seguido, se abrió el gran portón y Shouto salió de la casa, moviendo su mano de lado a lado para saludarlo.

─Buenas tardes. ─saludó. Iida correspondió.

A partir de ahí, Tenya recuerda que la tarde fue una de las más divertidas que había tenido en toda su vida.

Iida era bueno patinando, Shouto no tanto. Estuvieron buena parte de la tarde enseñándose uno al otro, riendo y disfrutando.

 _Disfrutando el uno del otro._

En algún momento de la tarde, Iida se dio cuenta que no quería que terminara. Y eso era algo nuevo también. Al terminar, comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa.

En el camino había una pequeña plaza con árboles y bancas. Shouto haló su suéter, Iida se sobresaltó.

─No te asustes. ─dijo Todoroki. ─Es que quiero ir por ahí. ─señaló una de las bancas que estaban en la parte más oculta de la pequeña plaza. Iida asintió y lo siguió, hasta cierto punto, Todoroki parecía un niño pequeño. Era lindo.

Se sentaron y Shouto se recargó en el hombro de Iida, él se sobresaltó de nuevo. No estaba tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto.

─ ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? Te sobresaltas cada vez que me acerco. ─Shouto siempre tan directo.

─E-Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado, ¿sabes? Estar tan cerca de alguien y eso…

─Yo tampoco, sólo estoy haciendo lo que creo que es correcto…y me estás correspondiendo.

Tenía razón.

─Todoroki-kun…creo que entiendo qué es lo que me decías el día de ayer. ─había que dar el paso.

─ ¿Ah sí? ─seguía recargado.

─Es posible…sólo es posible que tal vez yo… ─dudó mucho en completar la oración.

─ ¿Tu qué? ─Todoroki había dejado de recargarse y lo miró fijo, expectante. Sus ojos asemejaban a los de un gato.

─Es posible que todo lo que estás sintiendo es porque…yo te gusto. ─sintió la cara roja.

Todoroki abrió los ojos y lo seguía mirando, luego miró hacia abajo y regresó la mirada.

─Así que así se siente… ─se veía incrédulo. ─Entonces me gustas, Iida. Me gustas. ─lo dijo y parecía que disfrutaba diciéndolo.

Tenya estaba completamente avergonzado.

─Me gustas. ─seguía disfrutando de decirlo, y sonreía cada vez que lo hacía. ─Por eso quiero estar cerca de ti. Porque me gustas. ─Shouto tomó a Iida de los hombros. ─ ¿Lo entiendes?

Asintió.

─S-Si, lo comprendo Todoroki-kun. ─ ¿Qué seguía después de eso? No tenía idea. Nunca había visto a Shouto tan efusivo.

─Espera… ¿yo te gusto? ─se calmó un poco.

Iida no sabía que responder así que se quedó mirando a Todoroki a los ojos, en silencio.

Pasaron los minutos y la tormenta mental en la cabeza de Iida era incontrolable. Sin embargo, recordó las palabras de su hermano.

 _Siente, no pienses._

─Todoroki-kun. ─llamó su atención, aunque ya lo tenía enfrente. ─Yo realmente no sé que decir…me refiero a que, hoy fue realmente divertido, de verdad. Pero esto es realmente repentino… ─Shouto no pareció desanimarse. Iida siguió. ─Nunca te había visto de esta manera, pero me agrada. ─el otro sonrió. ─Y justo en este momento no quiero dejarte ir… ¿eso es una buena señal?

Shouto asintió.

─Podemos seguir saliendo de esta manera…a mi me gusta.

─D-De acuerdo. Eso está bien para mí. ─podía decirse que entonces todo aquello si había sido una cita.

Todoroki volvió a recargarse en su hombro, pegándose más.

─Se siente bien. ─se acurrucó un poco, frotando su cabeza con el hombro ajeno. ─Estar así de cerca contigo. ─Iida seguía rígido, demasiado nervioso para decir algo más.

─S-Si. ─en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Todoroki podía ser demasiado amoroso sin darse cuenta. Aunque, Iida estaba disfrutando el contacto también.

─Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Quieres hacer algo mañana?

─Si. ─no lo pensó, lo sintió. ─Aunque tal vez algo más tranquilo, como un café o restaurant.

─Está bien. Eso será. ─Shouto se puso de pie y le siguió Tenya, empezaron a caminar juntos.

Esa fue la primera vez que salieron juntos.

Cada cita que tenían era una ocasión para volverse más y más cercanos. Al día siguiente que fuero al café, en el camino de regreso Todoroki le pidió permiso para abrazarlo por primera vez. Iida recuerda que su primer abrazo duró al menos 10 minutos y él mismo estaba rígido al no saber que hacer.

─No estés nervioso, sólo abrázame de vuelta. ─le había dicho Todoroki, acurrucándose y poniendo su cabeza contra su pecho. Iida obedeció y lentamente puso sus manos en la espalda de Todoroki, apretándolo.

Pasaron al menos un mes así hasta que cierto fin de semana salieron a dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad, y esa vez Iida había tomado la iniciativa.

─Ya tengo mis sentimientos más claros. ─le dijo de manera clara a Shouto cuando se sentaron en la misma banca de hacía unas semanas. ─Todoroki-kun, ¿quieres ser mi novio? ─soltó de una sola vez, ya se sentía cómodo en la compañía del otro, no temía al rechazo.

─Ya sabes la respuesta. Claro que quiero. ─Todoroki lo abrazó de nuevo, esta vez Iida no estaba tenso, ahora habían dado un paso importante.

─ ¿M-Me das permiso de darte un beso? ─ahora que era su novio, debía ser educado y caballeroso.

─Claro que puedes. ─al decir esto, Todoroki se fue acercando más y más a Iida.

Y sucedió.

Los labios se tocaron y se abrazaban más cerca. Fue sólo eso, pero fue suficiente para hacer que Iida sonriera como bobo toda la semana.

A partir de ahí comenzó su primer mes como pareja e Iida día con día descubría cosas nuevas de Shouto.

En la escuela descubrió que le gustaba molestarlo. Una vez estaba dando un anuncio importante sobre las clases y podía ver que desde el fondo del salón Todoroki estaba mandándole besos y haciendo corazones con sus manos, eso lo hacía sentir nervioso y al parecer, Shouto disfrutaba eso.

La primera vez que lo invitó a quedarse en su casa descubrió lo necesitado de amor que estaba Todoroki.

Estaban solos en la habitación de Tenya, durmiendo separados, pero en medio de la oscuridad, Todoroki habló.

─ ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Ya sabes a qué me refiero. ─Iida estaba en el suelo y había prestado su cama para que su novio durmiera. ─Se siente bien dormir aquí, huele todo a ti…pero me faltas tú.

Así de dulce podía ser Todoroki y definitivamente, no era consciente de eso. No se daba cuenta de lo agresivas que eran sus palabras para el corazón de Tenya.

─De acuerdo. ─salió del futón en el suelo y subió a la cama donde Todoroki ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

─Abrázame. ─le dijo, más que una orden, sonó como una petición que Tenya aceptó gustoso.

Ahí en su cama se acurrucaron los dos, Iida acarició los cabellos del otro y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba porque, al hacerlo sentía su respiración más relajada y su cuerpo menos tenso. Con el tiempo Iida también aprendió a ya no estar tenso y dejarlo entrar en su espacio, creando un sitio especial que compartían los dos cuando estaban juntos.

De cuando en cuando se besaban, perdiendo el contacto de sus ojos debido a la oscuridad.

─ ¿Sabes algo? Pides muchos mimos. ─dijo Iida, en un tono más grave al usual. ─N-No me malentiendas, me gusta. Me gusta mucho. ─volvió a besar a Shouto, a manera de disculpa. ─Es sólo que no pensé que fuera asi en un principio…

Sintió el cuerpo de Shouto tenso.

─E-Es solo que nunca había tenido algo así con alguien… ─recostó la cabeza en su pecho. ─Además, abrazarte, tocarte y besarte así hace que mi corazón sienta cosas que nunca había creído posibles.

Iida en ese momento llegó a una conclusión.

" _Tal vez da tanto amor porque nadie nunca se lo dio, y él tampoco tuvo nadie a quién dárselo."_ Ya conocía la historia de su novio, así que tal vez era tan meloso debido a los sucesos de su vida.

Pero eso no era ningún problema. Si Todoroki había sido falto de amor siempre, Tenya tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de cambiarlo y darle también todo el cariño del mundo.

─Te quiero. ─le dijo mientras lo apretaba más contra su pecho. ─ ¿Lo escuchas? ─preguntó. ─Mi corazón late así por ti. ─también debía aprender a ser más meloso.

─I-Iida… ─al parecer, Shouto se sorprendió por lo que dijo.

─Es verdad. ─besó su cabeza. ─ ¿Sabes qué? ─hizo remolinos con su dedo en el cabello de Shouto. ─Quiero saberlo todo de ti. Todo. Quiero descubrir lo que te gusta, lo que te hace feliz, lo que te hace sonreír. ─hizo que Shouto se pusiera frente suyo para besarlo de nuevo. ─Quiero saber qué te da miedo, qué es lo que no te gusta. Todo, no sólo lo bueno.

─Y-Yo también quiero saberlo todo de ti. ─le respondió, sin saber que más decir.

Y después de un rato en silencio, sintiéndose tan cerca y compartiendo su calor, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Tenya recordaba con especial cariño esa ocasión, porque fue la primera vez que intimaron de esa manera tan pura y amorosa. Podía decir que su relación avanzaba lento, pero no había problema porque cada pequeño paso lo disfrutaban juntos, al máximo.

Regresando al presente, se acercaba la hora de encontrarse con Shouto.

Se vistió y fue a recoger de nuevo a su novio. Al estar frente al portón de su casa, volvió a tocar el timbre, la misma voz de siempre lo recibía.

─Soy yo. ─respondió. ─Ya sabes quién. ─el portón se abrió y Todoroki salio, recibiéndolo con un abrazo y un beso.

─Feliz aniversario de un mes. ─fue lo primero que le dijo cuando rompieron el beso.

─Feliz aniversario. Es el primero de muchos, ¿verdad? ─Iida esperaba que pasaran mucho más tiempo compartiendo aquello tan especial que estaban construyendo.

─Sí, lo es. ─no deshacía el abrazo. ─Gracias por estar a mi lado.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, con la vista fija en un futuro los dos juntos.

* * *

 _Eso fue todo._

 _¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier opinión es bien recibida, cualquier crítica constructiva lo es aún más._

 _Si por alguna razón eres alguien que esta siguiendo alguno de mis otros trabajos, no os preocupéis que ya estoy trabajando en todos ellos._

 _Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y hasta otra ocasión. :D_


End file.
